As a conventional thermotherapy device, a “massage device for balanced physical exercise” is disclosed in Korean Examined Patent Application Publication No. 1997-0002202 (published on Feb. 25, 1997, and referred to as “first related art”).
The first related art includes a housing frame, a mat detachably located on the housing frame, a pair of first guide rails installed in parallel in the housing frame in a lengthwise direction, a first movable plate disposed on the guide rails in a bridge shape and installed so as to be movable along the guide rails, a vibrating means elastically installed on the first movable plate and vibrating in a vertical direction, and a moving means reciprocating the first movable plate.
According to the first related art, various functions such as massage, acupressure, and vibration are provided in a bed-shaped main body, thereby providing valuable aid in satisfactorily relieving bone abnormality and muscular fatigue and maintaining a balanced human body.
However, the first related art is configured so that the guide rails are separately manufactured and disposed in the housing frame. As such, work for installing the guide rails in the housing frame is additionally required. Further, since the guide rails are separately manufactured, a cost required to manufacture the guide rails should be additionally paid.
Furthermore, as another conventional massage device, a “massage apparatus for whole body” is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0253880 (granted on Jan. 27, 2000, and referred to as “second related art”).
The second related art is configured so that a rodless cylinder is disposed at an upper side of an inner reservoir of a bed in a lengthwise direction of the bed, a sprinkler that can ride and travel on the rodless cylinder is disposed at a side of the bed, a chain is drawn from both sides of the rodless cylinder and is tied to front and rear ends of the sprinkler, and a water pipe is connected to and communicates with the rodless cylinder via a typical solenoid valve opened/closed selectively so that the sprinkler is reciprocated with energy of high-pressure water.
However, the second related art has a problem in that, since a length or size of the bed cannot be adjusted, transportation or transfer of the apparatus is inconvenient, and storage or carrying of the apparatus is difficult. When the apparatus is stored when not used, there is a problem in that the apparatus occupies a wide area to reduce space efficiency.